In order to efficiently clean a large surface area, such as a window or floor, it is advantageous to be able to clean in an "S" type side to side sweeping action. This is of a particular advantage when removing water from the surface by using a squeegee as it allows a large surface area to be covered quickly but without leaving behind any water and corresponding streaks. In an effort to obtain this sort of motion, there are known cleaning devices, including squeegees, which have a hinge within a handle so that the angle between the squeegee blade holder and handle can be set at a number of different angles. In some cases these pivots are designed to be used loose, such that the head holding the squeegee blade is free to pivot relative to the handle. However, in those known devices, especially when used with a long handle, there is little or no control of the orientation of the squeegee head which tends to revolve freely making the device practically useless.
In the field of paint application by rollers, brushes, sponges and similar surface contacting devices there are difficulties in obtaining an even finish in a minimum time. The problems of paint application are especially apparent in finishing internal corners with rollers and the need to resort to brushes complete that task.